


A Night of Celebration

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [34]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Magnus is the Grand Marshall of the Downworlder Pride Parade and this year is their biggest one yet.





	A Night of Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> It's June which is Pride month and I thought it would be nice to have a Malec Pride story.

“Daddy Rafe took my boa!” Max yelled out 

“Max stop tattling!” Rafe yelled back

“Rafe give Max his boa. You don't need two” Alec told him as he came in their room. “Daddy is finishing up his make-up”

“Where's your make-up Papa?”

“It's okay Max. Daddy gave me some nail polish. See?” he held up his hands so they could see. “rainbows”

“That's perfect Papa” Rafe replied.

“You boys ready then? I think Daddy might be ready now.”

“Okay just one more thing” Max added as he ran to get the tiara from their dress up box and placed it on Alec's head. “Now you're ready Papa!”

Alec smiled and let out a little chuckle. “Alright come on then Aunt Lily is waiting at the other end of the portal.”

Magnus was waiting for them by the portal in the living room he was dressed in all purple with his cape in the colors of the Bisexual Flag draped around him. “Did you boys sort out your boa problems, or do they need to stay here?” 

“We fixed our problem Daddy” Rafe answered.

“Yeah” Max added. “they're not going to start without us are they?”

“No sweetheart they won't. How could they start without the Grand Marshall, his king, and his princes?”

With that Alec picked up Max and he and Magnus each took a hand from Rafe as they stepped through the portal. 

 

“Finally!” Lily exclaimed when she saw them come through the portal. “I was beginning to think I might have to drag you through.”

“Well we're here now, so need to drag anyone. Is everything ready?”

“Oh it's ready Magnus. Can we just get started we only have like 8 hours till sunrise.”

“Yeah just let us get to our places.”

He and Alec walked over to the convertible with the boys. 

Maia greeted them from the driver's seat.

Alec hopped onto the back first and then Magnus helped the boys up and then of course it was time to kick things off. 

He walked over to the stage and took the mic.

“Thank you all for coming tonight. It's a beautiful evening to celebrate and march together. We may be glamoured and not seen by Mundanes, but every Downworlder and Shadowhunter in New York City will see us. So let's March with the pride that we have for ourselves and our community! This year's Downworlder Pride Parade is officially starting!” and with that he banged the celebratory gong and hopped onto the back of the convertible with Alec and the boys. 

The parade route was the same as the mundane one and they waved, sang, and shouted. Numerous Downworlders and Shadowhunters came out and watched. 

The boys enjoyed every minute of it as well as Alec and Magnus. 

It had started out small the first year they had done it, but now with the Clave relaxing some of their rules and more Downworlders and Shadowhunters coming out the group had gotten larger and larger. There were about a 1000 of them this year. The biggest March they'd had. 

As they went passed the Institute Jace and Clary were sitting on the steps watching and waving. Jace had rigged the lights to show the Rainbow Flag on the Institute walls. 

 

At the end of the parade they all gathered in and outside of Taki’s where Karlie had rainbow cake and cupcakes waiting.


End file.
